Problem: Divide. $8 \div 0.02 = $
There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two possible strategies. Place value strategy We can think in terms of hundredths: $\begin{aligned} 8 \div 0.02&= 8.00\div 0.02\\\\ &=800\text{ hundredths} \div 2\text{ hundredths}\\\\ &=400 \end{aligned}$ Fraction strategy We can convert the division problem to a fraction, then multiply the top and bottom of the fraction by $100$ so we can work with whole numbers: $\begin{aligned} 8 \div 0.02 &= \dfrac{8}{0.02}\\\\ &= \dfrac{8 \times 100}{0.02 \times 100}\\\\ &= \dfrac{800}{2}\\\\ &= 400 \end{aligned}$ The answer $8 \div 0.02 = 400$